I Won't Say It
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [AxelRoxas] Roxas is HEAD OVER HEELS for Axel, but after a while he gives up. So everyone in the Organization tries to get Roxas to say he loves the pyro! What happens when Roxas says it too loud! Better summary inside! ENJOY!


**_I Won't Say It!_**

**Chinese Fairy: **… This is something that I got from the song from Hercules, the Disney version. I love that song so much I had to write something for it!!! (Squeals in excitement) I also want to also thank anyone who has read my other fics to come see this one! Just jump to the fic, please!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! The idea is sorta not mine since I got it from the song… So yeah… I suck. (Pouts)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scene, and FLUFF!! Cuteness included! A bit of swearing and that is about it!! Thank you!

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas!! A VERY CUTE COUPLE!!! Among my favorites, of course! So this means boy with boy love, if you don't like this kind of thing then please don't read!!

**Summary: **Roxas is head over heels for Axel! So he tries to tell the read head over and over again!! Sadly, when the rest of the Organization continues to butt into the affair, for fun of course, Roxas decides to give up on him… Seeing their mistake, they try to get Roxas to tell Axel that he loves the pyro… He keeps on denying the matter. Until they finally push him to the end of his sanity… Fun FUN!

**Chinese Fairy: **so thank you once again for clicking on this fic of mine and I hope you enjoy it!! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**_I Won't Say It!_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Roxas stumbled into his room and threw himself onto his bed. The Key of Destiny sighed tiredly and he rubbed his head into the pillow. Everyone in this castle was driving him NUTS! It was a well-known fact that Roxas was in love with Axel. All of the Organization knew this, except the dancing flames…

For the past few weeks the blonde Nobody has been trying to confess his feelings to the older man, but some people, we are not going to mention any names, have been intervening every single time a confession was in play. Hey, just because you know something doesn't mean you can't have fun!

The Key of Destiny groaned into the pillow in defeat. This was the fourteenth time this month his declaration has been shut down… Roxas shut his eyes tightly and declared something to himself. "That's it! I give up… If I can't even tell Axel how I feel, how will a relationship last?" this made a slight sting in his chest. He sat up right when Demyx and Zexion both walked into his room. Demyx had his traditional grin on, while Zexion himself had his usual look.

"I am soooo sad to say that the love of your life just left on a mission with Xigbar and Luxord." Stated Demyx while his voice faking sadness. Roxas knew he was just joking but the next thing that came out of his mouth was nowhere near funny. The blonde replied with a shrug and said, "So?" Demyx's jaw dropped and Zexion just remained calm and collective.

"I thought you loved him! You always went crazy when he went on missions!!" stated the musician madly. Roxas winced, but he quickly covered his emotions. "I don't care. All jobs are done by choice. He chose to go, so let him be." A part of Roxas ached as he said these words. He still loved the red headed man, but he couldn't bring himself to say… Roxas stood from his spot on the bed, and walked out of the room.

Demyx and Zexion stayed in the room filled with silence. The Cloaked Schemer finally showed his concern while Demyx looked worried. "I think everyone just blew away the chance for Roxas and Axel…" whispered the blonde. Zexion nodded and wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders.

Roxas walked down the halls of the castle like a zombie and slowly made his way toward the meeting wing. The blonde was about to walk into Axel's meeting room, but Larxene and Marluxia stopped him.

The pink haired Nobody spoke first. "Judging by your depressive state you know he is gone, right?" Roxas shrugged and asked, "Why should I worry about him?" Larxene sighed impatiently and snapped. "We are not dumb, Roxas! We ALL know you love him! You remember, Axel? THE HELLA DENSE PYRO?" she raised her voice in the last part.

Roxas shook his head in a "no" manner. "I don't love him anymore." Once again the blonde took off in another direction. Larxene raised an eyebrow and Marluxia gapped. She turned to her partner and demanded, "Can men PMS too?" the pink haired Nobody responded, "Not that I know of. PMSing is only you women do." Larxene glared harshly at him.

"Is there anything else you would like to add…?" she asked as coldly as possible, this sent scary senses down Marluxia's back; he quickly shook his head and replied just as fast. "Nothing!" Larxene smiled one of her icy smiles and walked off elegantly. Once she turned the corner Marluxia shivered and said to himself, "Damn… She is scarier than Xemnas!" In another part of the castle Xemnas himself sneezed. The next three days went very quickly for all who were in the Organization. All excluding Roxas.

Roxas never wanted to wait for Axel, but for some odd reason he always felt himself waiting for the red head. His heart couldn't let him forget that damn ignorant Nobody. It hurt too much. On the third the Organization members who were still in the castle sat down for "movie night" thanks to Xemnas… Tonight's movie was "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" thanks to Marluxia… And when the movie ended Larxene stated loudly, "Man, I wish we had some new romance around here. Demyx and Zexion just don't cut it anymore!"

"… Thanks." The said Nobodies replied to her statement. Marluxia caught on and continued on the chain. "Yeah! Like maybe… Roxas and Axel-" Roxas had, had enough. He stood from his seat and stated, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I don't love Axel!" none of the other nobodies in the room looked convinced.

"Oh? Then why do you always sigh when you pass his room?" asked Vexen. Xaldin smirked and pointed out, "What about yesterday? During the meeting you were spacing out and when Xemnas called on you, you said-" Roxas retorted fast, "I was zoned OUT!" Saix questioned, "What about when you tripped and almost fell down the stairs AND you called out for Axel?" Roxas couldn't counter this one.

Xemnas nodded in agreement to all the evidence. "Just say it." Spoke Zexion. Roxas growled out, "Just say what?" Demyx grinned and replied childishly, "Just say that you love Axel, and that you were lying when you said you didn't!" the Key of Destiny could've sworn he saw Demyx's grin grow, but he shook off the thought. He took in a small breath and closed his eyes. "I… I was lying about what I said three days ago, I…"

Roxas opened his eyes and saw everyone smirking, grinning or smiling at him. "I DO LOVE AXEL! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!!" cried Roxas. Demyx's grin turned into a soft smile and he rested his head on Zexion's shoulder, he stated. "Did you hear that, **Axel**?" Roxas's eyes widened in fear and he slowly turned around to see the red head Nobody.

"A-Axel…" choked out Roxas. The blonde Nobody paled and quickly ran out of the room. Axel smiled. "Thanks guys…" he stated to the rest of the Organization, and then he ran off after Roxas. Luxord and Xigbar both walked into the room. "Man. We heard Roxas all the way down the Hall of Empty Melodies." Growled Xigbar. Marluxia retorted, "So? You weren't in the room when he shouted! Were deaf!" Luxord pointed out, "They win."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Roxas continued sprinting down the halls, but Axel easily caught up to him. The red head grabbed onto the hood of Roxas's cloak, causing him to fall into his arms simply. "A-Axel…! S-Stop… Let me go…" Roxas panted as his body caught breath. As soon as Roxas stopped panting, Axel turned the blonde to face him and pressed his lips onto Roxas's.

The 13th Nobody gasped and after a while quickly melted into the kiss. He grasped onto Axel's cloak, and when the red head pulled back Roxas kept a good hold onto the cloak. He was once again panting. "No… I'm not letting you go. You are mine…"

Roxas blushed at this… His heart was racing! … Wait, his heart? Roxas gasped and cried, "A-Axel! My… My heart!!" Axel placed his hand onto Roxas's chest and smiled. "You found your heart…" he paused and placed Roxas's hand onto his chest as well. There was a beat in his chest. As if his heart was beating as well.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**Chinese Fairy: **… WOWWW!! My hands hurt! I was trying to type correctly… As in no looking, but I failed… Anywho I am done with this fic, I hoped everyone liked it! I thought it was pretty cute and a tiny bit funny… If no one liked it then oh well… I hope someone did… THANK YOU!! Please read and review! I would love review!!!

**P.S: **I know that the heart thing can never really come true, but hey, I can dream! I thought this was cute… But now… Eww…


End file.
